


A Match Made In Heaven, Or Hell

by VeryUbeJam



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryUbeJam/pseuds/VeryUbeJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things that Seungcheol knew, of this he was most certain, they fit each other perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made In Heaven, Or Hell

Seungcheol knew that he was not a man of good caliber. He perfectly knew that he was sick and rotten to his very core. He doesn't even really give a fuck to be honest.

And he knew that Jeonghan knew this too. Thus, he couldn't help the awe that rises from deep inside him everytime the other looks at him and all he sees is the love and adoration reflecting in the younger one's eyes.

He would always, always wonder what Jeonghan actually sees in him that the pretty boy deemed worthy of his loyalty and favor.

But with every touch and kisses that they've shared was a reminder that Jeonghan was just as sick and rotten as him. And of all the things that he knew, of this he was most certain, they fit each other perfectly. So perfect that they must've been a match made in heaven, or hell.

Jeonghan, after all, was the Harley Quinn to his Joker...

**Author's Note:**

> Because i'm most certainly not over my JokerXHarleyQuinn feels w/ JeongCheol. Before I knew it I already came up with this drabble.
> 
> This is actually my first time writing and posting anything so forgive me if it's not a satisfactory read.
> 
> Can someone please, please write a JeongCheol fic with a JokerXHarleyQuinn AU or theme. I know, i'm so desperate.
> 
> If only i'm able to write good fics.


End file.
